bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting Through The Haze
'The Unknown Figure' At the stroke of midnight a black figure loomed over a hill as he watched Radiant City as the lights were off with everyone asleep,"It would seem that my search has come to an end." The figure said as he jumped and vanished. In the morning Ryu Martinez was enjoying his saturday off as he was spending it with his two good friends Tommy Aguilar and Fala while they were playing at the park. Niriko awoke in the Soul Society walking around outside. "Its been some time since I saw him. Hm...I wonder what he would be doing right about now. Should I go and see him? If only there was some sort of sign." Ryu was looking up at the clouds as Fala and Tommy went on home due to them having to do work around the house,"Niriko, i hope i can see you again." He said as he laid down and closed his eyes to sleep. "Well i'll be, i cannot believe that kid actually had a son.'' a voice said which made Ryu jump and draw his sword, then in front of him stood a man wearing a white suit and matching hat.'' "Who are you?" Ryu asked looking at the man suspisously. "Oh come on, you must know who i am since you must know your grandfather." The man said as he looked at Ryu under his hat. "I don't have a grandfather!" Ryu said growling as he stepped more towards the guy but was suddenly stopped as the man was right in front of him grabbing his sword. "Calm down, i'll explain." The man said as he let go and faced Ryu. "You see your father did have a father named Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, your father has been lying to you for almost all your life." The man said smiling. "That....that can't be true dad told me grandpa died in battle before he was born." Ryu said looking shocked. "Well i would see why, trust me you father has many secrets about his past." The man said. "How do you know all this, who are you?!" Ryu said backing away. "Well many have been known to call me Vacio Muerte." Vacio said taking off his hat and smiling at Ryu. "I know this must be hard but the reason i came was to talk to you." Vacio said turning around,"Your father is holding you back, purposly making you weak but i can help if you decided to come with me and learn.'' Vacio said with a sinister smile which Ryu could not see.'' "Niriko...Niriko. Why are you stressing this so much? Just go and see him" She thought to herself as she looked at her gigai. "Hmm...I suppose it will be ok. Just this once at least." Niriko prepared her gigai as she made her way to the human world. "No! you have to be lying my dad personally trained me and i knew that he was helping me to become stronger." Ryu said growling. "Yet how come you are not at the same level as him?" Vacio asked looking at Ryu with a questionable look on his face. Ryu's mind was filled with confusion and mistrust as he tried to make sense of it but he knew that everything Vacio said was true since Ryu was always being saved by his father, he dropped to his knees and stayed there. "I know you have powerful skill, if you decided to join me meet me at the top of the mountain tommorrow at 9:00." Vacio said smiling as he disappeared right before Ryu. Appearing in the human world Niriko entered her gigai stumbling upon Ryu in the process. "Oh? That's weird. What are you doing all the way out here Ryu?" Ryu looked at Niriko with a false smile,"Hey, what brings you to the human world?" Ryu said getting up and dusting off the dirt from his clothes. "Um..well its odd...like you know..." Niriko stuttered as she began to blush at Ryu. "I don't know. I'm just here geez! Just be happy with it!" "Hahaha, don't be nervous i'm glad you came." Ryu said laughing while inside his emotions were doing somersaults trying to decided what he wants to do for himself. "Well why are you all dirty? I hope you don't expect me to be hugging you or anything while you're like that." Niriko laughed as she blushed. "Haha, sorry come on i know a place i can get these clothes washed." Ryu said motioning her to follow. "Um sure I suppose" Niriko smiled as she did looked into a small handheld mirror checking her make-up before scurrying along after Ryu. Ryu lead Niriko to a small river as he took off his pants and shirt then dived in along with his stuff which he then threw up into the air and spun right in between them causing the air to increase and dry them off much faster as he decended while putting them on and landing safely in front of Niriko with his clothes completely dirt-free and clean. Blushing, Niriko began to chuckle as she looked at Ryu. "You know.....you really crack me up sometimes. All that effort when you could've just went home and put on some new clothing. But its ok it made me laugh like I haven't done in a long time." "Haha, if i did everything common i would be boring." Ryu laughed as he smiled while hidding his true feelings away making sure Niriko didn't notice. Niriko smiled as she tilted her head "I don't think you cold ever be considered boring to me." Ryu was suprised at what Niriko said but that made him smiled as he moved a little closer to her,"You really mean that?" he asked. "Sure I don't see why not. You have to learn to relax some you know. But even if you do relax.." She pushed Ryo back a bit playfully. "Remember to keep your distance. I AM a noble after all." She spoke in a comical sarcastic tone. "Oh my bad." Ryu said as he walked towards the water fountain and took a sip. "If you wanted something to drink there's a shop a few back. You know...you certainly are odd but that'swhat makes you cut--er....interesting." Niriko then laughed loudly in an obvious attempt to hide something. Ryu was elsewhere when he heard Niriko talk,"Huh, oh yeah i guess so." Ryu said as he went towards the bridge and looked at the flowing river "You ok? You don't seem lke your usual self. Did something happen before I got here?" Niriko walked toward Ryu with a curious yet puzzled look on her face. Ryu looked at her,"Don't worry, everything is fine." Ryu said as he faked smiled at her. Niriko sighed "Who do you think you're talking to? That's an obvious lie you're telling me but if that's how you want to be I guess I can just drop it." "Don't worry, it's nothing i can't handle i promise." Ryu said smiling,"Hey why don't you come with me to meet my father, he's been wanting to meet you." "If it was truly nothing then he would have just told me. Ryu is clearly hiding somthing that must have happened in the time we apart. Hmmm...." Niriko shivered. "Meet your father? You sure? So soon?" "You met my mother before, remember women you called old?" Ryu said laughing as gave her his sweater to wear. "Uh....oh. THAT was her? I don't think I left a very good impression. In fact I'm pretty sure she already hates me. You sure you want me to meet the rest of your family?" Niriko sighed as she put on the sweater. "It's up to you, personally my mom is a forgiving person but it's you're call." Ryu said as he continued looking at his reflection but then found the sky covered in grey clouds as it started raining,"Oh man, come on i know a place where we can stay till it stops raining." Ryu said as he pulled Niriko with him. "Uh-Wai-WHAAAA----!!!" Niriko shrieked as she was pulled along. "I-I-I don't mind it...I just don't feel like causing any trouble. I AM a noble, I must act in a repectable manner at all times." Drying her hair as she moved around Niriko flng some of the excess water onto Ryu in a playful manner. Ryu was looking at the rain when the water hit him in the back of the head, he simply ignored it and sat back against the wall looking at the sky thinking about what he should do. Niriko sighed as she walked up to Ryu. "You know...you've been acting weird for awhile now, What's bothering you?" "Let me ask you this, if i ever decided to turn away from everything and turn my attention on ridding the world of the Soul-Reapers, would you come with me?" Ryu asked looking at her with a serious face as he was preparing to take any hit from Niriko. "Honestly? I can't lie to you....but no. I have my family as well as you. There is no way I cold just give them up like that. Why would you even ask that?" Niriko looked worried. Ryu laughed as he streched and smiled,"No reason i wanted to know but thank you for answering." Ryu looked at her with his normal smile as he had finally stopped having worry's in his head. "Oh ok...." Niriko looked at him in confusion as she knew something was obviously wrong. "In any case...lets get going." Ryu smiled,"Why don't i show you my town?" Ryu said offering Niriko his hand to hold while they walked.